


Working Out Differences Giftarts!

by duosdeathscythe



Series: The Walking Dead Fanarts! [5]
Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, God I love Daryl, God I love Shane, God I love Shane and Daryl - Sharyl?, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duosdeathscythe/pseuds/duosdeathscythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting on all of these fics I am reading to be updated, I have taken it upon myself to draw out scenes / other things that stick out to me. These are the drawings from Working Out Differences, by: Higgystar.</p><p>1. The kiss caught him completely off guard.<br/>2. ...and in the stream...<br/>3. “Daryl it’s no one’s fault.”<br/>4. Never have I ever...<br/>5. Daryl gets doused in gasoline.<br/>6. "Got to get you cleaned up before we lose daylight."<br/>7. What happens in that car in the oh-so-wonderful Chapter Sixteen. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Higgystar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/gifts).



> I am absolutely, completely in love with this fic. You don't find much really good, genuine lovey Shane / Daryl fics and this one is everything everyone loves all packed into one amazing fic. I have been wanting to do art for it for a LONG time but there have been so many, it was overwhelming. I finally got started on some. :D  
> Though in this first pic...I kinda goofed. Shane wasn't holding Daryl like this when he kissed him and I was already pretty much done when I realized this. I wanted to kick myself. Grr.  
> Also, a little bit of funny information: I thought I'd completed the pic before I went to bed and randomly woke up in the middle of the night thinking, "I forgot Daryl's goatee and the blood in the kiss!" Like...if you've seen The Emperor's New Groove, I would imagine I had a resemblance to Kronk when he woke up talking about how the disguised Kuzco and Pacha forgot to pay their bill at the restaurant. So yeah, bolted awake at an ungodly hour and finished the goatee and blood. 8)

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YEAH! IN THE STREAM!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane forehead-ing Daryl after they put down walker-Sophia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never have I ever...  
> ...gone to bed when I plan on it. 8(  
> Had to get this last scene drawn out tonight. Where a simple drinking game goes down the same path as their arguments typically do...with some heavy petting. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this scene it's Shane and Daryl that meets Dave and Tony at the bar. Shane shoots Tony and turns around to see Dave, having smashed a glass bottle on Daryl's head, then proceeds to douse him in gasoline and threaten them with a lighter. Edge-of-your-seat scene.  
> I had to look up various images for reference...and had to have a chic at work to take a pic of me on my cellphone holding a box of crackers to get the angle of the gas can right. God, that can was the hardest thing to do in this pic. The liquid pouring over Daryl was the second hardest. The entire time I was doing this pic I was referring to "Dave" as Rene (as in: Rene Lenier from True Blood)...and when looking for reference pics I Googled "Dave Thomas" as apart of a brainfart. *facepalm*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane caring for Daryl in the lake after Daryl is covered in gasoline. All sweet and innocent and caring! Also the turning point for Shane's shirt...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT AND (unless you know any women named Shane or Daryl) MALE X MALE STUFFS! No dirty bits showing...except for side-view butts. And suggestiveness.  
> Anywho, a scene from a Walking Dead fanfic, Working Out Differences, by: Higgystar. Digging the fic, drawing out scenes from various chapters that give me that urge. This one is from the wonderful Chapter Sixteen...where they two finally make some lovins. In a car. A car that I drew poorly. 8( Can't blame badly drawn cars on zombie apocalypses, sadly. But it's a wonderful fic, check it out.
> 
> Oh...and Shane's butt. It makes me giggle. <3


End file.
